


Je ne parle pas Français...

by Hetsez



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, GIGN, Hand Job, I love languages, M/M, Oneshot, Paris - Freeform, Pre-Rainbow, Slow Sex, Smut, Song fic, Valentines writing event, happy valentines day, the shield guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetsez/pseuds/Hetsez
Summary: ... Aber bitte red weiter.I do not speak French... But please keep talking.





	Je ne parle pas Français...

**Author's Note:**

> My story for Dualrainbow’s [Valentine's Day writing event!](https://dualrainbow.tumblr.com/post/182389423633/siege-the-valentines-hello-everyone-with-the) This one shot is a long-overdue story that’s been sitting in my WIP folder for way too long. It’s based on this song: [Namika ft. Black M – Je ne parle pas Français](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz1rJtlGHVs) and I’ve been trying to write this story ever since hearing it... 
> 
> Just a little warning for those who are uncomfortable with it: yes, this story contains gay sex. 
> 
> I love this ship. It doesn’t get enough attention. Translations at the end, if needed. Please enjoy and happy Valentine’s day to all of you! c:

That morning he had met them all at a fancy official ceremony; all the important French GIGN officers and operators. He had conversed with their commander, they had shared a luxurious lunch at the headquarters and he had answered all their questions about the GSG9 politely, and had in turn asked about GIGN. It was a friendly mission Blitz was on, aimed at strengthening the bonds between special forces in Europe. It was ordered by Europol and he had volunteered to do it. 

Blitz was a social being, that much was for certain. Liked by many and hated by few, he was very easy to get along with. And so he had felt this mission was meant to be his duty; meeting the French and improving their friendship. Blitz also loved to travel and had only been to Paris once with his parents, when he was younger, so he'd love to see the large, romantic city again. Besides that, he thought the French were a charming, polite folk, and so he’d enjoyed every minute of the day so far. 

Indeed, the French were friendly, but they certainly didn’t know German and were a bit hesitant to speak English. Blitz wasn’t a master of the English language either, but he was clueless at French. And so they had all struggled in English, but the overall atmosphere was good so Blitz was confident his mission was a success. After lunch they had taken him back to his hotel so he could have a rest before he would return to the headquarters so they could all dine together tonight. 

However, Blitz wasn’t one to sit still. He had never been in the lovely city of Paris on his own before, and he wanted to explore. And thus he had decided to get out of the hotel and go for a walk. He wanted to find all the sights, the Notre Dame, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and the Arc de Triomphe. 

Unfortunately, in his excitement to discover the capital of France, Blitz had forgotten the map the GIGN commander had given him himself that morning, and even though he knew exactly how to navigate himself during missions, he had to admit that he was lost after wandering aimlessly for an hour. 

_“Champs-Élysées...?”_ Blitz muttered in what he hoped was his best French upon reading the street name. It rang a bell, he had heard of it, but he still had no idea how to get to the sights he wanted to see from here. He looked around, pulled his phone out of his pocket but soon remembered its battery had died an hour earlier. How could he have forgotten his charger in Berlin? 

Blitz looked around a bit helplessly. The street was rather wide, for the centre of a large city that is, and he swore he saw some arch in the distance that could well be the sight he was looking for. But the street was bustling with life, the road packed with cars and the sidewalk filled with people, that Blitz felt a strange feeling of loneliness and desperation. 

What was he to do now? 

_"Salut, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?"_

Blitz jumped as someone gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was met by a rather attractive older man. The stranger was smiling, seemingly waiting for an answer. 

_”P-pardon, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich leider nicht verstehen._ ” Blitz stuttered, panicking both from the sudden question in French and because of the man’s friendly, calm brown eyes on him. Blitz then realised he had immediately turned to his mother tongue out of nervousness and would facepalm if it weren’t for the handsome Frenchman in front of him watching him attentively. Then Blitz laughed at himself because of his silliness. 

The Frenchman smiled back nonetheless and continued talking to Blitz in his own language. The German felt his face heating up as he listened awkwardly, having no clue what the man was babbling about. Still, he had always found French a beautiful language and listening to this older man was quite charming. The man laughed again, small dimples in his cheeks. 

“You really do not understand French, do you?” The man then asked with a laugh. His French accent when he spoke English was almost as charming as his French. 

_“Je ne parle pas français, aber bitte red weiter.“_ Blitz said with a smile, attempting to be just as charming as the man in front of him. He could only hope he was right and the man didn’t understand German. 

The stranger laughed again. “I am sorry for fooling you. You might not remember me, but I was at the GIGN meeting this morning and I recognised you. Blitz, right?” He held out his hand. 

Blitz took his hand immediately and shook it. It was a fact he had seen so many men and women this morning, he might have forgotten this man. In any way, he was happy the awkwardness was over and this man seemed to have his best interests in mind. “That’s right, but please call me Elias.” 

“Montagne, but you can call me Gilles.” He winked. “So, Elias, what are you doing in the middle of Paris?” 

“I wanted to see the sights, but I got lost.” Blitz admitted with a sigh. 

Montagne laughed heartily as he stepped aside and patted Blitz’ shoulder. “I’d be delighted to show you.” The man said with a graceful motion of his hand in the direction Blitz had been walking. 

“Thank you.” Blitz said, surprised. 

“Least I can do for a colleague who wants to see our beautiful city.” Montagne shrugged with that handsome smile of his. “Shall we?” 

The two men started walking towards the arch Blitz had seen in the distance before he had realised he was lost. Once they got closer, Montagne told him that it was the Arc de Triomphe he had been looking for. Blitz blushed slightly at his stupidity, but with an airy wave of his hand Montagne told him it didn’t matter. In fact, the Frenchman only seemed more excited to tell him all he knew about the monument. 

And so Blitz listened to the smooth sound of his voice, mesmerised by it and wanting to hear more and more without really storing the information in his mind. He just loved Montagne’s accent. 

So happy to finally have found a friendly face and still feeling lost in this big city, Blitz followed Montagne like a puppy wherever he led him. Without even looking where he was going, Montagne navigated through the city and brought Blitz to all the important sights. With his charming French accent, he told Blitz some facts about the city of Paris as they walked. Some history, some touristy information and some knowledge only a local could have. Blitz listened intently, smiling stupidly whenever Montagne spoke French. He had always had a thing for languages. 

For languages, and for men like Giles. 

Gentleman-like, polite, charming and – not to forget – insanely attractive. Older than him by about ten years, Blitz guessed, Montagne was wiser, more mature and probably more experienced than Blitz in more than one way. His skin was slightly tanned, his face as though crafted by a Greek God and his short brown hair greying at the ends. And his friendly brown eyes, that sparkled as he talked to Blitz enthusiastically, were something the German man could drown in. His tall, well-defined figure looked strong and capable even in the regular clothes the Frenchman now wore. Blitz cursed himself for not paying more attention to this man earlier while meeting the GIGN. Seeing him in uniform was probably like a dream. 

In short, it was hard not to fall in love with a man like that. 

They walked on and on and Montagne never stopped talking. Not that Blitz wanted him to. The Frenchman took Blitz to every remotely interesting monument in the city until there was nothing left to show. By the end of the afternoon they arrived at a cafe and sat outside in the late-afternoon sun, watching passers-by. From where they sat they had a lovely view of the Eiffel Tower, and in a comfortable silence they admired its grandeur. 

The waitress came and Montagne spoke to her in his own language, ordering two coffees. 

Blitz watched their interaction as Montagne made small talk with the girl and made her giggle behind her small hand. _”Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich verstehen...”_ Blitz muttered under his breath with a sigh as he averted his eyes. 

The girl left to get their order, and Montagne returned his attention to Blitz. _“Excusez-moi, Elias, ich spreche nicht Deutsch.”_

Blitz giggled at that, nearly as badly as the girl had done. “Sorry Giles. It’s just, French is such a beautiful language, I’d love to understand what you’re saying.” 

Montagne smiled. “If you stayed a little longer, I could teach you a thing or two.” 

Happy that they didn’t have their coffees yet, or he would certainly have choked on it, Blitz politely thanked the older man for the offer. He’d definitely like Montagne to ‘teach him a thing or two’, if that included a bed and them getting naked. Montagne watched him intently, still smiling. Blitz hoped to God the man wasn’t so perfect he could read minds, but the gentle smile he had had before seemed to have turned into something like a smirk. Or was he just seeing things now? Love makes you blind. 

“So Elias, please tell me more about the shield you have fabricated. I use a shield myself, but it seems yours is especially brilliant.” Montagne asked, his attention now fully on the smaller man in the seat next to him as the waitress brought their coffees. 

Blitz happily took the offered change of subjects and excitedly told Montagne all about his G52-tactical shield. How the idea for it had come to mind, how he built it, how it worked, how he used it... Blitz animatedly told the older man how he used it during missions, so proud he was of his creation. Montagne listened to him all the while, never interrupting him and softly nipping at his coffee. 

When Blitz finally finished his rambling, he asked about Montagne’s shield. Then it was the Frenchman’s turn to explain how his own shield worked. ‘Le Roc’, as Montagne had affectionately called it – the link to his operator alias completely going over Blitz’ head – was completely different from his own. Blitz was all ears while Montagne talked, marvelling at the shield’s function and that accent Blitz couldn’t get enough of, of course. 

They finished their coffees but continued to sit there, in front of the small café with their beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower and the now changing skies. Evening was coming on quickly, but the two men still talked about their lives in their respective special forces. Montagne was especially interested in what kind of missions the GSG9 got faced with, and Blitz kept asking the older man what it was like to be a trainer at GIGN. 

Time went by way too quickly, and Montagne realised it was nearly time to be expected back at the GIGN headquarters for their dinner with the officers and commanders. Blitz took Montagne’s offer to drive with him, as the headquarters were located in a suburb of Paris and he had no means of getting there fast enough. They left in a rush, and hurried to Montagne’s car. Conveniently that was parked near where they had had their coffees, and it only took a short time to get to the headquarters. 

Blitz was welcomed back by the commanders and officers, and soon lost Montagne in the crowd of people that wanted to talk to him before the dinner started. And so it happened that Montagne was seated on the other side of the room once the fancy dinner party started. Blitz talked politely with the people sitting nearest to him, but he kept glancing in Montagne’s direction every now and then. 

The older man seemed quite amused to watch Blitz exchange formalities and answering everybody’s questions to his best knowledge. He gave Blitz that smile again, that _smirk_ , and Blitz wished he had sat next to him instead of these boring old people. Would he have dared to grab Montagne’s leg under the table? Probably not. 

The night dragged on, and time wasn’t flying by anymore as it had done that afternoon with Montagne. Over the many-course dinner Blitz discussed politics, the climate and all kinds of topics that usually interested him, but now made him feel exhausted. Maybe it hadn’t been such a great idea to go for such a long walk through the city that afternoon. Still, the German didn’t regret it one bit. As he pretended to listen to the arguments as to why electric cars were a beautiful goal, but an expensive project for the future of the man next to him, Blitz thought back about all the beautiful things he had seen that afternoon. Paris was truly a lovely city, and he decided he should travel more. 

Another glance at Montagne. 

He was sitting with the younger men, casually chatting and merrily joking. Blitz wished he could be sitting there instead of with these old farts discussing all the problems of the world. The German sighed. He sincerely wished he would be seeing more of Montagne over his career. Maybe he could convince his own commander to make him a permanent contact for all communications with the GIGN...? 

Deserts came, and even though Blitz usually loved ice cream, he now had to eat it while still enduring the politics talks. He had long ago stopped taking part in the discussions, now preferring to just listen to what the others said and agreeing with whoever shared his opinion. How much longer was this going to last? He felt like crashing into his bed at his hotel and not getting up anymore until he really had to. 

Which was his flight back to Berlin, tomorrow in the afternoon. Blitz groaned inwardly. 

The dinner ended and people started to leave gradually. Most came to Blitz to shake his hand and thank him for his visit while the older officers still argued about whatever topic they were on now. Blitz was nearly falling asleep when a familiar voice spoke up near him. 

“Sirs, if you don’t mind, I’ll bring mister Kötz here back to his hotel. I’m sure he’s about ready for bed.” Montagne spoke politely to his superiors, giving Blitz a gentle smile. 

The officers immediately excused themselves, wishing Blitz a good evening and a safe flight back home tomorrow. Blitz gave Montagne a relieved look as he got up and retrieved his coat from the wardrobe. He had finally come to rescue him. 

“They sure can talk, can’t they?” Blitz laughed tiredly as Montagne’s car left the headquarters’ car park and made for the city again. 

“They know how to bore the shit out of you, yes.” Montagne chuckled while Blitz raised an eyebrow at the man’s profanity. Maybe Montagne wasn’t such a gentleman, but rather had people think he was. What would the real Montagne be like? 

They didn’t talk much during their drive to Blitz’ hotel. It was dark now and there wasn’t much to see outside, but Blitz stared out of the window anyway. He was deep in thought. Was it socially acceptable to invite Montagne to his room? For that bottle of welcome wine the hotel had provided him with, and he still hadn’t touched? He'd sure like to spend some more time in the older man’s company, and he definitely wouldn’t mind spending the night with him. Question was, what would the Frenchman think about that? 

Blitz was clueless. Montagne had been extremely friendly that day, making Blitz confuse his politeness for flirting. Because, Montagne was friendly with anyone. Did he feel the same way as Blitz did? There was only one way of finding out. 

Due to the quiet roads in comparison to that afternoon, they got to Blitz’ hotel much faster than he liked. Montagne parked the car in front of the large building and turned his head to Blitz, that smile playing on his lips again. 

The engine was still running, telling Blitz more than words, but he asked anyway as his heartbeat raced in his chest: “Would you like to come up? I still haven’t properly thanked you for showing me around today, and I have a bottle of wine that’s too large for me alone.” 

Wow, that was actually pretty smooth. 

Montagne’s smile widened. He seemed to think for a moment before he answered: “I can’t say no to a bottle of wine, and I must say I rather enjoyed your company today.” 

Blitz’ heart skipped a beat. “So did I.” 

By the way they were sitting in Montagne’s car, staring at each other and feeling the tension between them, he was reminded of all these cheesy love movies where the characters would share a heated kiss in the car before parting ways. Deciding that he’d need a glass of wine or two before he could gather the courage to kiss the insanely attractive Frenchman next to him, Blitz said something along the lines of ‘let’s go’ and exited the car. Montagne turned off the engine and followed Blitz to his room patiently. 

The tension gradually faded when Blitz opened the bottle of red wine, poured the both of them a glass – luckily the hotel had provided him with two glasses instead of one, as if they expected him to bring someone to spend the night with – and they sat on the small sofa of Blitz’ hotel room. They talked casually, Montagne telling Blitz about the old farts he had been talking to during dinner and the topics he and his younger colleagues had discussed. Blitz listened shaking his head, wishing he had been sitting with them. They talked some more, about this and that really, but the atmosphere was just as relaxed and comfortable as it had been when the two of them had sat at the café in the heart of Paris that day. 

“What time are you flying home tomorrow?” Montagne then asked, taking a sip from his glass and never breaking eye contact with Blitz. The way his lips curved around the edge of the glass made Blitz wonder what they’d look like elsewhere. 

“At 3 in the afternoon.” Blitz answered, probably gazing at Montagne’s lips too much. 

“Still have some time, then.” Montagne commented, and only God knew what he meant by it. 

But Blitz, feeling bold now he’d had some wine, asked: “Time for you to teach me ‘a thing or two’?” 

Montagne regarded him, smiling without saying anything. He seemed to be thinking his offer of that afternoon over. He put his glass down on the small glass coffee table in front of them, sat back and asked Blitz slyly: “And what would you like me to teach you, Elias?” 

The uncontrollable excitement Blitz had felt all day in the presence of the tall, handsome Frenchman was about to burst. He decided to ignore his doubts and worries; Montagne definitely liked him on a different level than the other people he was friendly with, and wouldn’t have come up for a ‘bottle of wine’ only. 

And so, Blitz grabbed the back of Montagne’s neck, closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips to Montagne’s. He was met with no resistance at all, rather, the Frenchman made a noise of approval, cupped Blitz’ face and kissed him back almost instantly. 

Blitz pushed himself up against the Frenchman’s large body as the kiss deepened, all tongues and teeth. The German ran his hands through Montagne’s smooth, soft, short hair, loving the feel of it. One of Montagne’s hands slid down Blitz’ back and groped his ass, making the smaller man make a noise of surprise. He silently wondered if Montagne had been wanting to do that all day as much as he did. 

They separated after what felt like hours of hotness and wetness, sucking in the sweet air they were deprived of. Blitz looked up at Montagne’s handsome face that was now slightly flushed. 

“Teach me how the French love.” Blitz asked breathlessly, only half-aware of how cheesy that sounded. 

_”Viens je vais te montrer c’est quoi la French Touch.”_ Montagne said huskily, and even though Blitz only understood the last part, his trapped erection twitched at the sound of Montagne speaking French in a low voice again. They got up, hurriedly undressing and making out on their way to the bedroom. 

Montagne pushed Blitz onto the hotel bed, which groaned under the sudden weight. He crawled on top of the German right away, showering him with kisses on his neck, collarbone and mouth. Blitz ran his hands through his hair again, unable to get enough of its soft feel against his fingers. He also arched his back, longing to feel Montagne’s strong body with his own. 

The Frenchman slid his hands down Blitz’ side, feeling hot skin as he slowly started grinding his crotch against Blitz’ beneath him. The German shivered under his touch. Their lips locked in a feverish, passionate kiss again that knocked the breath out of the both of them. 

Panting, Blitz broke the contact and simply lay there, marvelling at the man above him. Montagne looked back, not shying away from Blitz’ ogling eyes in the slightest. Instead he smiled again, tracing his hand further down to grab Blitz’ pulsing member. The smaller man groaned softly at the touch, closing his eyes and throwing his head back in the pillows as Montagne began to stroke him. He bit his lower lip in order not to moan continuously, gritting his teeth as the man above him flicked his wrist just right to make his head spin. Damn. He was good. 

When Blitz was a sweating, moaning mess that was on the verge of climaxing, Montagne held the base of his shaft and slipped Blitz’ cock past those lush lips Blitz had been fantasising about earlier. The German gasped and whimpered, his eyes opening wide as his member was suddenly engulfed with warmth. Montagne finished him off with his mouth quickly from there; Blitz spilling himself against the other’s throat. He groaned out loud, grabbing a fistful of Montagne’s hair as the powerful orgasm washed over him. His whole body tensed and his chest heaved while he tried to keep up with his breathing. He'd been wanting this all day, and when it came to it, he finished in a few minutes. Blitz let out a frustrated groan, at which Montagne chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, _mon amour._ We’re not done here yet.” The Frenchman said, his charming accent now dripping off his tongue. Blitz watched him again, his vision now clear after his lustful haze. 

Before him he saw a big, muscular man that was bend over him. All kinds of small scars criss-crossed over his otherwise perfectly toned body and his cock, an impressive sight on its own, was erect and throbbing. Blitz felt excitement rush through his body. No, they weren't done yet. 

“Condoms?” The Frenchman asked him, and Blitz didn’t even feel ashamed of having brought a pack. He had put it in his luggage just before he left for France. You know. Just in case. 

In case of this. 

He retrieved it from the bedside table and tossed it over to the older man. Montagne caught it, took one in his hand, and made sure to make a show out of putting it on. He rolled the condom over his length, stroking his cock slowly and all the while staring at the smaller man below him. Blitz only broke their eye contact in order to watch his hand, his body itching to move over and touch. 

Montagne then moved back over to the man waiting for him, picked up his legs without any visible effort and flung Blitz’ legs over his shoulders. He kept his beautiful brown eyes on Blitz’ flushed face as his hands had their fill of squeezing Blitz’ plump ass and running his fingers over his entrance. The German squirmed under his touch involuntarily, every time prepared for Montagne’s warm fingers to slip inside of him, but they never did. It seemed the man just loved to _feel_ and take things slow. 

After some time, when Blitz had finally relaxed under his touch, did Montagne breach Blitz’ entrance. The smaller man groaned under his breath at the intrusion, but allowed Montagne to finger him gently and slowly. The Frenchman prepared his lover with care and patience, soon adding a second finger and scissoring his fingers to open Blitz’ hole up properly. The German just groaned softly with lidded eyes, enjoying the way Montagne prepared him thoroughly. 

Finally Montagne removed his fingers, and placed the tip of his dick on Blitz’ entrance. With one reassuring glance at the man below him, he started pushing inside of him, ever so slowly and gently. Blitz groaned out loud, accommodating the large shaft as best as he could. Montagne pushed himself in all the way, pulled back out and repeated the motion again. Whimpering in frustration and pain that was bordering with pleasure, Blitz silently wished Montagne would ditch the carefulness and just fucked him as if his life depended on it. He desperately needed it. 

Setting a solid pace, Montagne finally starting rolling his hips in an elegant way that drew gasps and moans from the man below him. Montagne himself groaned lowly, keeping up his unhurried rhythm as he continuously buried himself deep inside the smaller man. Blitz curled his toes and arched his back at the Frenchman’s slow pounding, groaning every time he hit his prostate. 

Montagne seemed unaffected by their intercourse if his slow, deep thrusting was any indication, yet his breathing picked up and the dark, dilated eyes staring down at the man below him told Blitz he wouldn’t last much longer if only he fucked him mindlessly now. But Montagne continued his pace, apparently determined to last as long as he could. His hips rolled deliciously slow but his cock reached in deep, succeeding in hitting Blitz’ sweet spot nearly every time and making him groan desperately. 

With several last, hard thrusts that shook the flimsy hotel bed and had Blitz see stars, Montagne came with a low growl. It hit him hard, making the man close his eyes and pant hard. Blitz held him, hoping to provide some sort of support as he too was out of breath and on the verge of collapsing. Once the Frenchman came off his high, he pulled himself out gently and removed the condom safely before he crashed onto the bed next to Blitz, exhausted. 

_”Je t’aime, Elias.”_ Montagne mumbled as his chest still rose and fell rapidly. He gave Blitz a tired smile. 

Blitz smiled back, cuddling up to the taller man. _“Ich liebe dich, Giles.”_

So many languages around the world, but they understood _this_ language.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was probably cringy af, but whatever. Just wondering if I need to put translations up for the German and/or French? Let me know! Thank you for reading! c:
> 
> EDIT 15/2/2019: Decided to add **translations** just in case anyone is looking for them c:  
>  _"Salut, qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?" (French)_ = “Hello, what are you looking for?”   
> _”P-pardon, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dich leider nicht verstehen.” (German)_ = “Excuse me, I’m sorry, but I don't understand you.”   
> _“Je ne parle pas français, aber bitte red weiter.“ (French/German)_ = “I do not speak French, but please keep talking.”   
> _”Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich verstehen...” (German)_ = “I wish I could understand you...”   
> _“Excusez-moi, Elias, ich spreche nicht Deutsch.” (French/German)_ = “Excuse me, Elias, I don’t speak German.”   
> _”Viens je vais te montrer c’est quoi la French Touch. (French)”_ = “"Come on, I'll show you what the French Touch is."


End file.
